


Are You Even Allowed To Wear White? (26 & 28/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [24]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Capquick, M/M, Runaway Bride, captainsilver, gamquick, quickbit, stevetro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy finna get hitched in a little Las Vegas chapel to his fleet-footed sweetheart.  But unfortunately for him, Steve Rogers has just watched "The Graduate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Even Allowed To Wear White? (26 & 28/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-sh*t Challenges #26 (Proposal and Refusal) and #28 (Come Away, Come Away...).

"Why are  _you_ wearing white?" Pietro intoned snarkily, his lip curling slightly as he looked over Remy's tuxedo.  It was gaudy - every inch had been embroidered with rhinestones and glass beads.  The red satin cummerbund matched his beau's equally red dress shoes.

"You ain't no pure flower, yo self, cher," the Cajun said with a simper.  "But, mon lys fanée, you gon make Remy the happiest man on Earth today."

The speedster return his lover's smile with a sneer. He glanced at the ring on his finger - a large princess cut diamond sat on a silver band with several rare gems surrounding it.

"Stole it myself!" Remy crowed.  "Real diamond!  Only the best for my future Mr. Lebeau."

"I am keeping my name," grumbled Pietro as he took the bouquet from the usher.  He wrinkled his nose at haphazard collection of carnations and baby's breath fastened together by cheap ribbon. "And we're not moving to Louisiana.  It's too humid...  And your father is not living with us!"

"Of course, mon cher."  Remy placed a kiss against the corner of his frowning mouth.  He looped arms with bride-to-be's and began to move towards the alter.

"Pietro! Pietro!"  A shout rang throughout the small chapel from above.

Everyone looked up and saw a man silhouetted in the stain glass window.  A panel swung open and a tow-head shoved itself in.  It was Steve Rogers - red faced and sweating profusely - as he shouldered his massive body inside.

Steve climbed in, tripping as his foot caught itself on the window.  He righted himself and sprinted down the stairs two at a time.

"Don't marry him, Pietro!" he panted as he reached the bottom.  "Please!"

"S-Steve?" the speedster stammered.  "W-what are you doing here?"

"He can't make you happy!" Steve pleaded, pushing Remy aside as he clasped Pietro's hands in his own.  "Marry _me_ , Pietro!  I can make you happy; I can make us work!"

"Oh?" he returned silkily. "Why?"

"Because I am honorable man," he explained.  "I am quiet; I have an actual job; I read; I cook; I clean; no in-laws because my parents have very much passed on, so no fights over where we spend holidays; I love your sisters; I am great with kids; I also really hate your father; and I don't steal."

The chapel sat in total silence.

"You got alot o' nerve, Rogers!" Remy hissed as he lunged forward - nose-to-nose with the massive man.  "Remy don' just steal tings - he's handsome too!"

"You're nothing but a bad apple!"

"You older than Moses _and_ Methuselah!"

The men barked back and forth at each other as Pietro and the rest of the congregation looked on.

"I can't have two husbands, right?" Pietro quietly asked the Justice.  "I mean, I move at super-sonic speeds.  I can maintain two very separate lives..." 

She shook her head.

"I am sorry but let's not get greedy here.  Please make your decisio-"

"Remy, then," the speedster said simply.  He took the thief's hand in his own as he stepped in between the his quarreling suitors.  "I am sorry, Steve.  While I do think we would make a very classy, well-educated, sophisticated couple, Lebeau has a certain  jug-blowing, squirrel-stewing, egg-pickling sort of charm that I find really hard to resist."

"And the sex ain't half bad, either," the Cajun chimed-in.

"Personally, that aspect alone is enough for me to ignore the majority of his never-ending faults."

Steve sighed, his shoulder slumping.

"I understand."

Pietro let Remy go, moving his hand to cup the sides of Steve's face.  He placed a quick, chaste kiss on his cheeks.

"We'll always have the Avengers..." he said apologetically before his beau took him by the arm and led him away.

Steve sank onto the nearest pew.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself.

"You can hunker down a bit," said the old woman behind him.  "I can't see." 


End file.
